Realm Breaker
Écrivez le premier paragraphe de votre article ici. Histoire Peut-être Enyo parlant à Alithea avant son réveil? Paroles Dans cette lumière mourrante Mes yeux maudissent la lumière des étoiles Des braises divines Tandis que le temps purge toute vie Des étoiles peintes de bleu et d'or Sa peau reflète la même teinte Démons du vieux monde Votre essence dévorera Des moyens violents Amènent des fins violentes Quand tes yeux s'ouvriront Tu te tiendra sur les saints défunts Quand tes yeux s'ouvriront Tu deviendra la destructrice de royaumes La lumière fuyant la nuit Des anges effrayés s'envolent Contemple la vision Tandis que le temps purge toute vie Des étoiles peintes de bleu et d'or Sa peau reflète la même teinte Père du vieux monde Ta lignée a voyagé si loin Pour être libre Si seulement tu pouvais voir Quand tes yeux s'ouvriront Tu te tiendra sur les saints défunts Quand tes yeux s'ouvriront Tu deviendra la destructrice de royaumes Oh étoile soeur Gelée à jamais Enfermé sans recours Mère du vieux monde Ta lignée a voyagé si loin Pour être libre Si seulement tu pouvais voir ce chemin infini vers l'enfer Auqnd les âmes cherchent la foi Les esprits simples suffoquent Oh père du vieux monde Ton héritage meurt avec nous Qu'est-ce qu'un nom, quand chaque visage est l'ennemi Comme le feu, la peur de la vie brulera Jusqu'à ce que le temps lui même se consume Nous sommes devenus nos propres amants Vantards et fiers Ingrats N'oublions pas de planter les arbres Dont nous ne pourrions autrement jamais profiter de l'ombre Quand tes yeux s'ouvriront Tu te tiendra sur les saints défunts Quand tes yeux s'ouvriront Tu deviendra la destructrice de royaumes Paroles originales In this dying night My eyes curse the starlight Embers divine As time culls all life Stars painted gold and blue Her skin mirrors the same hue Demons from the old world Your essence will devour Violent means Bring violent ends When your eyes open You will stand upon the blessed dead When your eyes open You shall become the realm breaker As light runs from night Fearful angels take flight Behold the sight As time culls all life Stars painted gold and blue Her skin mirrors the same hue Father from the old world Your bloodline traveled so far To be free If only you could see When your eyes open You will stand upon the blessed dead When your eyes open You shall become the realm breaker Oh sister star Ice bound forever Entombed with no recourse Mother from the old world Your bloodline traveled so far To be free If only you could see the endless path towards hell As souls search for faith Mere minds suffocate Oh father from the old world Your legacy dies with us What is a name, when every face is the enemy Like fire, the fear of life will burn Until time itself burns away We have become lovers of ourselves Boastful and proud Ungrateful Lest we forget to plant the trees For the shade we may never enjoy When your eyes open You will stand upon the blessed dead When your eyes open You shall become the realm breaker